Sorry I'm not perfect redo!
by PunkAngel101
Summary: Hinata been through lots of pain during her years since her mother death. Along with her death it also toke Hinata's happiness.. Then he comes in th picture... making everything she thought impossible..... possible.


"**Stick and stone may break your bone, but your word will never hurt me" **who ever wrote that should make an exception for me. Ever word any person ever through at me. They didn't hurt, they bleed. Like tiny stabs that were aching my heart. At first I thought it was teasing matter, till middle school. Some became physical abuse. While other became just words being shoot at me. It was easier then cause, I wasn't alone. I had three important people with me to thank for that. My cousin Neji, he was important to me and help me through my freshman and sophomore year, along with Tenten and Temari. But ever life story has there perks. I'm a junior in high school, while they were seniors. Neji, has won a scholarship to London to study to become an architect. There was no way I was about to stop him, not even his girlfriend Tenten want to stand in the way of his big chance. So I let it go, and decided to suck it up, but not it getting more and more difficult. Cause Tenten and Temair went to the opposing high school, Suna High. While I went to Leaf High.

"Hey sis, father looking for you pronto!" A small sized Hyuga said stepping the room. She obtain fathers looks, her hair was dark brown as it reached past her shoulders, her skin darker then mine, and even fathers attitude.

"Hurry up, he's waiting!" she shouted slamming the door. As I wince, my ears in pain. With the way she said that, even I knew that what ever father was about to say wasn't good. Grabbing a warm a plain vans checker sweater, through it over my self as it wrap around my body. As I put one arm over the other on to my sweater sleeves. I headed out toward the living room, which was pretty bigger, then other houses. The window were all clouded up, as hard rain hit the glass, noting but the sound of _Thump_ were heard. I walked over to the study room, father's work place. I pause for a second, swallowing the saliva that was forming in my throat. I could hear my heart pounding as I knew what was coming next. My body shaken, my eye's close, and I grip my sweat sleeve.

_Okaa-san help me over come this_

I prayed as I turn the door knob. Stepping it the room I can hear the hard scribbles of pen, being force on the papers the look like document. In the master chair was father as he glace at me, in annoyance.

"D…id you ask to see me fathe…r" I stuttering. He glared. As I look down from his piercing eyes. There was one thing that he hated is when talked like that. He seen to ignored it sliding a piece of paper over the desk toward me.

"What is the meaning of this!" he bomb at me, it made me feel small.

I glace at the paper, it was my attendance record. I was stiff for a second, but regain myself.

"u..m…Gomenasai!" I shouted bowing my head to him in forgiveness, as if I did a deathly sin. I peek in my eye's glancing at his. Anger form in them as he shouted out of his seats.

"You disgrace, I did not sent you to school so you ca skip!" he shouted, his eye's burn in me.

I felt it the tiny stab, were starting as hit stab one by one.

"**You're worthless!"**

One stab

"**Weak!"**

Two stabs

"**Disgrace to the family!"**

Three stabs

"**I can even look at you, GET OUT! I SAID OUT!"**

Four stabs

That was all I need, as I crumbled under his glace. The tears already were tracing down my face. As I manage to run out of the room, And out of the house the mixture of Tears and hard rain hit my face. My vision became blurry because of the wind hitting my bloodshot red eyes instead of my pearl once. As the stupid rain hit my face, and was pouring over my body. I couldn't stand being in the hell hole I call home, I can't stand seeing him, Hearing him, bringing me to the dirt. That not a way a father should be to his daughter. What happen to the father that love me and protected me? The one that was so proud of me. Oh that right he disappeared the day my mother died.

Hi my name is Hyuga Hinata, also known as Hina, by my best and only friends. I live as the family screw-up, in this two story house that I live with my father, and my sister, it just down the block from the cafe place I work at named Anko's cafe. But I'm also a junior at Kohan high, where I would prefer to be better than here now. But my life wasn't like this. I happen on December 24, 1999, that day my mom died. That day she toke my love, dreams, and hero away.


End file.
